Accidentally Amazing
by IHeartYaoi01
Summary: Suzaku stumbles right into the arms of his soul mate. Suzaku X Lelouch Lemon. You have been warned.


Lelouch was in the student council room, tediously filling out paperwork in a black swivel chair. His pencil scratched the paper furiously, eager to be finished. He had no idea what was coming his way.

Suzaku Kururugi dashed down the hall after Arthur, who had siezed an important peice of paperwork and had ran away with it locked in his jaws. The mischievious little thing ran right through a crack in a door, his persuer tailing him, and running straight into none other than Lelouch. The swift feline jumped atop the pile of paperwork, knocking them to the floor for poor Suzaku to trip over. He slid accross the room and landed unceremoniously in Lelouch's lap, causing them, and the chair, to tumble to the floor.

Lelouch gazed into Suzaku's bright green eyes, contemplating just how he got into this situation. He was just minding his own business and somehow became the landing spot for this gorgeous young man. 'I wonder if he even knows I exist. Why isn't he moving? Why hasn't he ran away yet?' It had been a long time since he and Suzaku had even had a decent conversation, let alone any physical contact. All of the thoughts plaiging Lelouch's mind ceased to flow as his body siezed up from the shock of what was happening: Suzaku was kissing him! He could have fainted with the sheer pleasure of Suzaku's lush, pink lips on his own. It was as if he had died and gone to heaven. He ran his hands through his classmate's soft,delicate tresses, fisting his slender fingers in the softness. Suzaku slid his tongue along Lelouch's plump bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lelouch gasped, leaving way for Suzaku to dominate his mouth. He moaned at the sensation of Suzaku's wet tongue rubbing against his, exploring new territory.

Lelouch rubbed the sides of Suzaku's muscular frame, outlining every muscle in his well-toned body. He truely appreciated how well-built Suzaku was, and he was going to show him how much. He flipped his lover over, positioning himself to take over. He ran his fingers along the hem of Suzaku's shirt, and slowly pulled it up over his head. He gazed down at his muscled abdomen, and began running his hands along his chest. His fingers danced down to the rim of his pants and undid the bottons, one by one, grazing his knuckle over Suzaku's erection along the way. He then slid his hand into Suzaku's boxers and fisted his dick, setting a slow stroking rhythm. Suzaku groaned at the feel of Lelouch's slender, talented fingers on his dick.

Suzaku then decided to take back control, and switched positions with his lover. He pulled off Lelouch's shirt, followed by his pants, leaving him clad in nothing but blue cotton boxers. He pulled out his dick and started rubbing the length of it, delighting in the sounds he could squeeze from the boy beneath him. He pulled his hand away, with a disapproving sigh from Lelouch, and placed his fingers on his lips. Lelouch got the idea, and started sucking.

Suzaku took his fingers away and leaned down, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss, intertwining their tongues in an intricate dance. While Lelouch was distracted, he slipped a finger into his puckered hole. Lelouch let out a gasp of surprise, followed by a long moan of pleasure. He added a second finger, pumping them in and out. He curled them up and found Lelouch's sweet spot, eliciting a moan from the writhing boy beneath him. After he felt Lelouch was well enough prepared, he undressed them the rest of the way. He could sense the nervousness coming from the boy beneath him, and gave him a reassuring kiss.

He flipped Lelouch onto his hands and knees and rubbed the tip of his manhood against the warmth awaiting him. He slid in slowly, giving Lelouch time to stretch to his impressive girth. Lelouch started to squirm beneath him, wanting him to move. Suzaku comlied, thrusting in and out, slowly at first then increasing in speed as he went. He felt Lelouch's tight walls clenching around him, pushing him over the edge along with his lover.

They lay together on the floor, sweating and panting, relishing in their passion. Lelouch curled up against Suzaku, laying his head on Suzaku's chest. He was drifting off to sleep, and just as he was on the verge of lulling out, he heard Suzaku say," Aishiteru, Lelouch."


End file.
